Prosper
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Kagome's a half demon whose searching for her own way, but she comes across Inuyasha, and his friends after impressively killing Naraku's puppet.After getting involved, Naraku wanted her dead.SO the battle begins! mummbles whatever XD
1. The Ice

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

(A/N: Kagome as never discovered in this story.Well she's gonna be in the story, SHES MY STAR!What can I do without the star, people!Anyway, Inuyasha was NEVER tied to the tree.He know's Kikyo, and is in love with her.I know, I know...read it and weep. The whole thing between Kohaku and all still goes on.If any questions...put it in the review. Sayonara!)

Prosper Chapter One "The Ice"

Another wasted day ended, everyone around the fire. Sango sighed heavily,

"We'll never get a track on Naraku, and the jewel.We've searched for over a year now, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grunted, "What do you suppose we do?"

"Have a miko that can see the jewel perhaps?"suggested Sango.

Inuyasha sighed, "I already asked, she said no.Kikyo doesn't have time to walk around in circles.Get some sleep, we're searching tomorrow."

"My life is a routine!"whined Shippo.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and left the hut. He went to his favorite tree, and laid in it. Looking at the moon. He just couldn't get an answers! Inuyasha growled,

"This is getting ridiculous!Naraku's nowhere to be found."

A giggle was heard, "Why the attitude, Inuyasha?"

"Whatever."grunted Inuyasha, sliding down off the tree.

Kikyo smiled, "Why the long face?"

"You already know the answer."grunted Inuyasha glaring down at her.

Kikyo sighed, "You don't realize how busy I am, Inuyasha.I don't have time to look for the jewel.If I come across any, I'll be sure to get them, okay?"

"It isn't that simple."glared Inuyasha. "You think this is all a joke."

Kikyo glared up at him, "You don't know what I think!"

"You're acting like it!Just what have you been so 'busy' on anyway?"asked Inuyasha.

Kikyo huffed, "None of your business!You can keep moping, and I can stop caring how about that!"

"Why you-

Two twin girls ran down the path yelling, "Lady Kikyo!Lady Kikyo!"

"Cho, Taki what is it?"asked Kikyo to the two 11 year olds.

Cho panted, "She's at it again!You must hurry!"

"You two go ahead, I'm right behind you!"sighed Kikyo.

The nodded, "Hai!"

They took off down the pathway, once again. Inuyasha asked worried,

"What's wrong?"

Kikyo sighed, "I'm treating the wounded.One of them lost there brain, seriously.The girl keeps cutting herself, and treating to kill everyone.Anyway I have to go." (AND this person IS NOT Kagome!)

"Wait," started Inuyasha grabbing Kikyo's hand. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Kikyo smiled, "Don't worry about it.You're just under pressure."

Kikyo got onto her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. She giggled when he turned red, and left down the path. Inuyasha touched his cheek, and mumbled,

"Right..."

_**Some Place Else**_

"You brat!All you do is sleep!Get up!"yelled the middle aged man.

He took the icy cold water from the servants hand, and gladly poured it on the girl. She sat up, trembling. The girl had jet black hair, and icy cold blue eyes. The man laughed,

"Am I pissing you off, half breed?Ne?"

She growled, "Go screw yourself!"

"Oh, I'd love to do that with you, but...I don't do half breeds."

Kagome glared, "What do you want?"

"Lord Iba wants you out the village!Now!"yelled the woman.

Kagome smirked, "Fine!I'm guessing he no longer needs my assistance?"

"No!He allowed you to stay because you saved him.Now he wants you gone."glared the man.

Kagome laughed, "Alright, alright.I'm out.The cold water wasn't necessary though."

"Heh, whatever.Get out of here, brat."growled the man.

Kagome put on her top kimono, and pushed past the two villagers. She walked out the gate of the village, and stretched,

"Dawn's almost here.I better find some food."

Kagome walked a little way, and found a river. It was being used by some kids. Kagome smirked. She rustled her hair, and made her blue eyes dark, and more cold. She jumped from behind the bush, and growled,

"Mmmm, dinner!"

They screamed, "AH!IT'S A DEMON!RUN!"

They three girls ran toward the village. Kagome laughed. She sat in front of the river, and looked at her reflection. Her long jet black hair was flat, and her eyes showed no pity, nor pain. Kagome had a star symbol on her cheek.

A fish swam in front o her reflection, and she smirked. Kagome jabbed her hand into the icy cold water. The fish darted away. Kagome snarled,

"Damn it!"

A deep voice roared, "How dare you scare our kids, half breed!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry."mumbled Kagome, waiting for another fist to swim by.

The wind blew, and the silver bracelet around her wrist jingled. Kagome grabbed her dagger, and turned around. There stood a trembling woman, and a red-faced man. Kagome glared.

He roared again, "Are you going to answer me or-

"Can you shut the hell up!"spat Kagome, getting to her feet.

He shut his mouth. Kagome stood, and closed her eyes. The bracelet jingled again. Her eyes shot open. There was a loud bomb in the village ahead. The woman screamed,

"Oh no!Kuumo, the village is in a blaze!"

Kagome yelled, "Found your brats, and get somewhere safe!"

She ran for the village. The villager's were running around blindly. Kagome squeezed the dagger, and it became a real sword. She sniffed, and smelt something powerful. A man in a bamboo suit held a girl by her neck.

A frog looking man was sliced in half on the ground. Kagome growled,

"Yo, wanna-be-ape!"

The one known as, Naraku turned toward her, and smirked, "Was that insult toward me?"

"Do you see anyone else in a monkey suit, shit head!?"asked Kagome, glaring.

The girl squeaked, "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Shall you die along with this worthless brat?"smirked Naraku.

Kagome smirked, and closed her eyes. Her bracelet began to shine a bit. She opened them, and charged toward Naraku. He threw the girl aside, and shot a tentacle toward Kagome, and it went threw her arm. She cried out in pain, but Kagome sliced it in half, and yelled,

"Ice Storm!"

Out of no where needles were shot from all directions. Naraku glared at Kagome. The needles hit him, and the puppet fell. Steam rising from it. She heard footsteps behind her, but ignored them.

Kagome knelt down to the girl and asked,

"Are you alright?"

She heard someone skid to a stop in front of her, and behind her. The girl sat up. Kagome sighed of relief. Someone behind her growled,

"Sesshomaru!"

The girl squealed, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin... what happened here?"asked Sesshomaru.

Rin explained in one breath, "One of Naraku's demon puppets attacked me, and Jaken in the flower field, my lord.Then this girl rescued me, but Jaken..."

Sesshomaru grabbed his sword, but stopped when Kagome drew out a needle. It melted into water, and the water became purple. She let it drip onto Jaken. Jaken shat up, gasping for hair. Jaken gasped,

"You saved me once again, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome unimpressed, "Who are you?"

"What's it to you?"glared Kagome sheathing her dagger, and looking at the stunned group behind her.

Rin smiled up at Kagome, "At least tell me your name, so I can thank you."

"Don't bother."grumbled Kagome.

Sango asked, "Are you uh half dem-

"Yeah, yeah got a problem with it!?"growled Kagome glaring at Sango.

Inuyasha pointed his sword at her, "Just who the hell do you think you are!?"

"I'm Kagome, happy?I'm out of here."sighed Kagome.

A woman yelled, "Oh no, Kagome's back again."

"You always bring bad luck to this village!Leave!Half breed!"

"I bet Lord Iba banished her from his village."

Kagome sighed heavily, "How about next time, I just help the guy kill you all!"

"You probably paid him to come here, and act this all out.You brat!"yelled one man.

Sango started, "Hey!Th-

Kagome began laughing. She didn't look hurt, nor frightened. She pulled out her sword, and pointed it to them all,

"You all talk junk, but when I pull out this sword everyone wants to leave!"

The crowd was clearing. Kagome snorted,

"Next time, I'll just mind my all."

Miroku asked, "You saved this village...what did you do to deserve such manners?"

"Didn't you hear...I'm a half breed."answered Kagome sheathing her sword.

Sango pointed out, "Inuyasha's half demon...almost everyone around here have no problems with him."

"Oh...I guess maybe it's because my parents were nothing but trash.I have a horrible reputation."mumbled Kagome sarcastically.

Shippo yelled, "How mean!How can you talk of your parents that way!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry little fox.Did I hurt your feelings?Ok, lets see...oh!My mother was a whore... I don't really know who my father.Maybe he was nothing but a worthless demon who didn't give a shit what woman he fucked!"smirked Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "Wench!"

"Don't speak to him that way!"yelled Sango picking him up.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were half way gone already. Kagome smiled,

"See... now why can't you all be like him, and leave.Just like everyone else in the whole world."

Sango yelled, "That doesn't give you a-

Kagome winced, and held her side. Inuyasha grunted,

"You're hurt..."

Kagome looked at her blood and smiled, "My destiny is nothing but pain."

"Let us take you somewhere to be healed."offered Sango guilty.

Kagome looked at them like they had two head, "Stop mocking me.Go back to your perfect life."

Pain shot threw Kagome's body, and she fell over. Inuyasha caught her, and grumbled,

"Stop being stubborn.We're taking you to get help."

Kagome half laughed, "Pathetic.Helping a poor defenseless half breed.Whatever."

"Shut up, and hang on."grunted Inuyasha put her on his back.

Sango got onto Kilala, "Let's head back.There's gonna be a storm."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. For You

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Prosper Chater Two "For You"

Kagome watched as everyone stared at her. She was beginning to get ticked off. Her mind, and body was begging her to run out into the wild. Where she was free, and not bored. Kagome stood,

"Uh...I'm going.I uh aprreciate you bandageing my wound.Kaede was it?"

Kaede nodded, "Hai"

"Stay at least until you heal, Kagome!"begged Shippo.

Kagome asked, "Didn't I make you upset?"

"I think deep down you're a nice person."smiled Shippo.

For only a secound Kagome's eyes softened, "Riight, I can't stay in a house for so long.I'm more comfortable outside.So see you around."

"Inuyasha...ask her if she wants to help on our little mission.She's really strong.Beats asking Kikyo over, and over."smiled Sango elbowing him.

Inuyasha nodded, "Oi, wait up."

He followed her outside. Kaede smiled,

"She's the last star symboled half demon.How special."smiled Kaede.

Sango repeated, "Star symobled half demon?"

_**Deep In The Woods**_

Kagome looked like she was in deep thought. Inuyasha sighed,

"Everyone wants you to help us...help us find the jewel."

Kagome stopped, "Me?Why?"

"Naraku... he's a evil bastard.We're getting revenge for many things.Sango lost her brother, and Miroku lost his freedom.It's no trouble."sighed Inuyasha feeling like a poor person.

Kagome sighed, "I don't think so."

"Come...it isn't that much a bother!"grumbled Inuyasha.

Kikyo was behind a tree, listening in on the conversation. She was getting suspicious. Kagome glared,

"Forget it."

Kagome began walking off, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. He made her turn towards him,

"You're looking for your way to be respected, aren't you!Maybe Naraku has something to do with why you're so cold!"

Kagome yanked her arm back, and glared, "Whatever!Stay out my business!"

"So there is something, isn' there?"asked Inuyasha crossing his arms.

Kagome sighed, "The only thing I lost... was my older brother.That was years ago.I don't care anymore."

"I'm positive,Naraku has something to do with it.Get revenge for your brother!"

Kagome sighed, "Fine.If this Naraku has nothing to do with it...I'm gone."

"We get on the trail tommorow...so get some sleep."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "Fine, then."

Kagome's braecelt jingled. She grabbed her danger, and sniffed. Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazy. He sniffed, and smelt Kagura. He thought he smelt Kikyo, but it vanished. Kagura dropped in front of them.

"Kagura!"growled Kagome in a deep growl.

Kagura laughed, "If it isn't the little tomboy brat again.Been a while."

"You know her, Kagome?This is Naraku's sister, Kagura."explained Inuyasha grabbing his sword.

Kagome hissed, "She killed, Kiyo!My brother!"

"Yes, you were only 6 I believe, and Naraku killed your precious mother.You hated the whore anyway."laughed Kagura.

Kagome yelled, "Don't you dare talk of my mother that way!"

"Your blood father was killed the night you were born!By Naraku...how ironic, ne?"

Kagome growled, "Shut up!"

Kagura tapped her fan against her leg. She had a small smirk on her face. Kagome glared,

"Do you want to die today, Kagura...I'll be glad to grant you that wish."

Kagura smirked more, "If I were you girl, I'd run far away.Even though that won't protect you from Naraku."

"I'll avenge my brother, and my mother.I'll kill Naraku, and all his minons.Including you!"growled Kagome.

Kagura snorted, "Well, the worst thing you can do is join Inuyasha.All they do is lose."

"Why you!"growled Inuyasha.

Kagura laughed, "Until then!"

She grabbed a feather from her bun, and was soon in the air. Kagome relaxed,

"I'm gonna avenge them all."

Inuyasha asked, "So is it a yes?"

"Yeah."sighed Kagome.

He smirked, and looked up at the sky. Kagome yawned then hopped into a tree,

"See you in the morning."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."

Kagome looked back at him, and after a while turned away. Inuyasha walked down the path. He knew he was being watched by someone. When he was sure he was far away from Kagome he called,

"I know you'e there Kikyo."

Kikyo stepped out, "Who was she?"

Kagome COULD hear them talk. She closed her eyes, and listened carefully.

Inuyasha answered, "Kagome.She's going to help us destroy Naraku, and complete the jewel.With her we actually have a chance."

"Oh?And with me you don't?"asked Kikyo bitterly.

Inuyasha frowned, "You're busy, remember?"

"What if I changed my mind, and decided to join?"asked Kikyo.

Inuyasha sighed, "No, no... you can continue to do whatever you've been doing.Besides...she has a bad past.I want to help her avenge her family."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and glared at the sky. She continued to listen to Kikyo complain,

"You're doing this out of pity?"

Inuyasha glared, "Not just that!We really need help!"

"Tsk.You're using her, then?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Whatever, Kikyo."

"It's true.You're giving her pity help, and using her.Me like."laughed Kikyo.

Inuyasha asked, "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, but I think I'll go talk to this, 'Kagome' "smiled Kikyo.

Inuyasha begged her not to tell anything. Kagome slid off the tree, and walked down the path. Not bothering to help. She could do this on her own.

She heard a girl call, "Yo, Kagome is it?"

"Kikyo..."warned Inuyasha.

Kagome stopped, and whispered coldly, "I'm not you pet.I don't need your pity, nor will I be used.I knew you were all just messing around.I'll find Naraku on my own, and kill him.Find that jewel on your own."

"Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha. "Y...you heard us?"

Kagome turned around with glossy eyes, "I'm positive I told you I was half demon.Go to hell, both of you."

Kagome turned, and ran off. Inuyasha glared down at Kikyo,

"You were jealous."

Kikyo paled, "Jealous?Of what?Her!Ha!"

"You're lying."hissed Inuyasha.

Kikyo grimaced up at him, "I don't have feelings for you...only as a friend.So why would I...

"You have no feelings for me?"whispered Inuyasha hurt. "I'm sorry I fell in love with you, Kikyo.You're nothing but a cold hearted person."

Kikyo yelled stunned, "Inuyasha!"

"Whatever...I'm going after Kagome."hissed Inuyasha, running after Kagome.

Kikyo yelled, "You're nothing but a worthless half breed!You, and her belong together!"

"Go screw yourself, Kikyo!!"yelled Inuyasha over his shoulder.

Kikyo fell to the ground, and cried in her hand.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Wrong Deicisons

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Prosper Chapter Three "Wrong Decisions"

Kagome skid to a stop in front of the river. She felt something wet, and warm slid down her cheek. She looked into the water confused. She touched her cheek, an looked at the clear wetness on her finger.

"This is pathetic... I'm pathetic... to fall for something like that." Whispered Kagome. "I can hear you telling me that now, mother.As ou always said...I'll never prosper in life."

Inuyasha whispered from behind her, "Don't talk like you're a failure."

Kagome smirked, and wiped her tears with her sleeve. She stood, and looked up at the moon,

"Half demon, demon, fox, snake, human.We're all creatures no matter what.All the demons, and half demons are unpure.Only the humans, and mikos are pure.They're always the one's to succeed." Explained Kagome, to Inuyasha for no known reason.

Inuyasha asked, "Just what are you trying to say, Kagome."

"I'm telling you everything my brother, and mother taught me.Lesson one, never trust any kind.Only family."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha glared, "Trust is a hard thing to gain, and I can see I already damaged it."

"There was never trust between us." Laughed Kagome, bitterly.

Inuyasha whispered, "My family is dead as well.Except my brother, but we hate each other."

"Hate.Such a lovely word."smiled Kagome, turning to look at him.

He glared, "Stop acting like that."

"I heard right didn't I?"questioned Kagome. "You said you hated your brother.Answer this... don't you love to hate him?"

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, "You're not making any sense."

"Forget it.I'm not helping."

He sighed, "Please, Kagome!I take back what I said.I don't really know what I want.Can't we be friends?"

"That's a pity phrase.I don't want pity, nor betrayal from you, Inuyasha."whispered Kagome, looking up at him.

Inuyasha asked, "Does that mean you're reconsidering?"

"Yes, as Kiyo always said, everyone deserves a second second chance."smiled Kagome.

He smirked, "What do you expect from me then?"

"Well, if we're gonna take this skimpy bastard down.We're gonna have be well-good friends."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, "Right, then maybe you won't be alone anymore."

"Maybe."smiled Kagome.

_**Next Day; Near Noon**_

They walked in silence. Kagome was already beginning to twitch. Shippo was the only to notice,

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

Kagome stopped, "You all are driving me crazy!"

"What do you mean, Kagome?"asked Sango, looking a bit hesitant.

Kagome turned around and pointed at them all, "You're all so boring!No wonder you can't find anything!"

"You're still not making any se-

Kagome cut him off by punching a tree. The tree immediately snapped in two, and skid miles back into the forest. Making a huge rukus. Kagome's bracelet jingled, and she pulled out her transformed sword,

"Finally!I knew some action was gonna happen by doing that!"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha. They're glaring eyes said, "I blame you!"

Inuyasha snorted, "I sense a demon coming!"

"My bracelet sensed it before you!"smirked Kagome, as the huge salamander demon appeared above all.

Sango yelled, "Kilala!"

As if it happened many times before, Kilala transformed. Kagome pointed her sword at the demon,

"You have a sacred jewel!Hand it over!"shouted Kagome, the wind starting to feel icy cold.

Sango gasped, "How did you know that, Kagome!"

"Hotaru!Now!"yelled Kagome.

Three green orbs formed, and they seperated. Inuyasha yelled,

"Whose Hotaru!?"

Kagome yelled smiling, "What are you waiting for!Attack the thing so I can see what you got!"

"Alright... Hirakotsu!"yelled Sango throwing the large boomerang.

The salamander shot a dngerous acid at the object, and the acid turned into the exact same thing. A blackish boomerang hit Sango's boomerang. It was sent flying toward Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome!"

Kagome laughed, "To slow!"

She dodged it in amazing speed. Kagome skid to a stop, and looked at Miroku,

"You next!"

Miroku grinned, "Alright here I go!Wind Tunnel!"

All thing's in the way was sucked into the void. Kagome looked impressed. Sango grumbled about how she had no time to do anything. The demon spat out his acid. Miroku closed the void, and jumped out the way. He yanked his staff out the ground, and threw it at the salamander.

It hit the demon, and it roared out in pain. A explosion went off. The staff had a sutra on it, and Kagome never saw him put it on.

"Nice speed."smiled Kagome. "What about you Shippo!Shippo?Where'd he go!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Guess it's my turn.Wind Scar!"

A huge amount of power charged threw the force when Inuyasha swung his huge sword. The source hit the salmander, and it exanded into thin air. Kagome smiled,

"Wow."

A cool wind silence the earth's shaking. Everything got queit, and Shippo came from behind Kilala. Kagome smiled,

"Hotaru!Bring me the jewel!"

They all repeated, "Jewel!"

A boy, about 18 (year older than Kagome) walked out from the forest. His face was emotionless. He stopped in front of Kagome. Three orbs floated around him. He put the purple/pinkist jewel fragment in her hand. Kagome rustled his head,

"Great job."

Sango asked, "Whose that?"

"He's like a shimigami, but you can see him, and he's not dead."

Miroku asked, "But-

"No more questions... monk."whispered the boy looking at him with a glaring look.

Inuyasha whispered, "He reminds me of Sesshomaru."

"I agree."nodded Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Kagome snorted, "This jewel has a faint power radiating off of it."

"The Sacred Jewel is a poweful object, Kagome-sama.It was created by someone named, Midoriko.After all her comrades were killed from battle, she sacrificed her own soul it this jewel.She still fights a battle within it."explained Hotaru, coldly.

He had long jet black hair, and blue eyes like Kagome. He had a moon symbol on his cheek. He looked a lot like Kagome at that. Except, he looked more colder. Colder than Sesshomaru.

Sango asked, "That moon symbol.It's like Sesshomaru's."

"He's not a half breed, like me.He's a full blooded demon.Most demon's show no emotion, so there you have it."explained Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "Why is he following you around?"

"He's my twin... can't you tell!"smiled Kagome, putting her face right next to his.

Sango nodded, "I can tell, other than the symbol's."

"Yeah."nodded Kagome pulling away from the annoyed Hotaru.

Inuyasha recalled, "I thought you had no family, Kagome."

"We aren't family.I promised Kiyo I'd watch after Kagome.Don't compare me to this half breed."hissed Hotaru.

Inuyasha started pissed, "Why you-

"No, stop.You can go now, Hotaru."whispered Kagome, coldly.

Hotaru snorted, "Don't order me around.This is my last time telling you."

"Whatever."hissed Kagome.

He snorted once again, and took off running into the forest. Kagome glared at the ground. Pain was obvious in her eyes.

Sango whispered, "Kagome..."

"Is that all the training for today?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha shook his head, "It's only noon.A bit longer."

"Fine, let's go."whispered Kagome.

The rest of the trip was silence. Night soon came, and they stopped at the nearest village. Unfotunately, it was the village Kagome had left not long back. The man at the gate glared,

"Do you want your head chopped off, Kagome!?I told you not to ret-

Kagome sharpened her claws, "Shut up you worthless piece of trash!Let them rest here tonight, I'm sleeping in the forest."

"Of course... they're very welcome."smiled the man opening the gate.

Inuyasha growled, "Why do you treat her like that?"

"She's a star symboled hanyou, and her past of course."smirked the man.

Kagome asked, "Do you want to see tears, Jiro?How about I make you see your own!"

"Kncok it off!Kagome, get out of here!"yelled the woman beside the one called Jiro.

Kagome hissed, "With pleasure."

"I'm staying with Kagome tonight."grunted Inuyasha. "The rest of you, go ahead."

They nodded. Inuyasha followed Kagome into the forest. Kagome whispered,

"Hotaru isn't gonna want you around."

Inuyasha snorted, "Like I care.He treats others just like Sesshomaru."

"It's your life, whatever."

Kagome stopped at a clearing, and sat on the cool grass. Hotaru leaned against a tree. Inuyasha looked at him, and jumped in the branch above Kagome.

Hotaru hissed, "I'm getting tired of them."

"I know."whispered Kagome. "Otherwise you wouldn't have blown up like that.I just want you to know... you will never, EVER be Kiyo!"

Inuyasha kept queit. Hotaru walked up to Kagome, and pulled her to her feet. Inuyasha grabbed Tetsuiga. Hotaru hissed,

"I never attended to be like him."

Kagome pushed Hotaru back, "My brother was full blood demon, and he never trated me like you did!"

"The Kagome I know... isn't you.Kiyo would treat you the same way.A changed heart, is nothing to notice.Remember?"

Kagome glared, "I haven't changed!The only thing that changed of me is those worthless tears, smiles.They aren't worth to live looking for.Remember that you bastard."

"Hmph.The only thin worth living for... is seeing you easily being taken over by your own self."snorted Hotaru, jumping back into the branch.

Kagome growled, and took her anger out on the nearby tree. Which Inuyasha happened to be in. When she heat the tree, a freezing feeling ran threw him. He couldn't move. Kagome cursed, and grabbed Inuyasha by his locks. She dragged him off.

She clamed down, and Inuyasha could finally move.

Inuyasha shivered, "Shessh, what was that.I never get cold."

"It's a technique of mine.I'm sorry."whispered Kagome avoiding his face.

Inuyasha whispered, "I know you're keeping those tears locked behind a shield.Someday, they'll fall."

"As if."whispered Kagome taking a deep breath.

Inuyasha felt like he was being challenged, "Did your brother ever teach you, what goes up must come down?"

"Hai."

He smirked, "Then listen to something, my mother taught me.Once you meet another of your kind, and if they are another way round.Something unexpected will occur."

"What do you mean by that?"asked Kagome.

Hotaru smirked, "You always knew how to solve all puzzles, finally I know one that you do not."

"Shut up, and let me think!"yelled Kagome, sitting on the ground and thinking harder then she needs too.

Inuyasha looked up at Hotaru, and he nodded. He stood, and left. Kagome snapped,

"I got it!It means once you meet someone of your of species anything can happen, and that it'll happen unknown.For example... betrayal, and the part about it being other way round means its male, and female.So basically it means love."smiled Kagome happy she figured it out, but something hit her hard.

Did Inuyasha mean something by it. She felt sit beside her on the grass and whisper,

"Exactly, Kikyo couldn't get it.I'm surprised you did."

Kagome gulped, "Well, my brother was a star gazer, and a moon gazer.He thought up many philosophies.He told me our father studied all three branches of it.I got intrested in it as a kid, and I went as a student along with Hotaru.I always understood everything thrown at me.Faster then him, until now."

"Maybe it's because you think more of hate and betrayal.Instead of love, and trust."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "You know a lot about this don't you?"

"To tell you the truth.No."grunted Inuyasha no happy about that.

Kagome laughed, "Oh, really?Let's see.Ah!Got one...All beings exist in there own fair berth."

"That's simple.Every creature has a different way of living in there mind."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "I think you got then, because it took Hotaru a while.Might be in your blood."

"I never knew my father.Just like you."admitted Inuyasha.

Kagome asked, "How'd he die?"

"A battle, the day I was born."

She smiled, "Sounds familiar."

"Yeah."smirked Inuyasha looking down over at her.

Kagome blushed, and looked at the sky, "My mother always said.Love is as difficult as trying to catch a star."

"Star's aren't always in the sky.There inside many pure hearts.Like yours."

She looked over at him. Inuyasha leaned in closer. Kagome could feel his hot, sweet breath on her face. She felt hazy, just like a star gazer. Inuyasha kissed Kagome softly on the lips.

Kagome kissed back. Something about it was just right. Her heart jumped like a million shooting stars. Inuyasha deepened the kiss. He put his hand on top of her's, as she sighed into the kiss.

They soon pulled away from the kiss, and looked into each other's eyes. Kagome whispered,

"I feel funny."

Inuyasha smirked, "Love isn't as difficult as trying to catch a star.It's only diffitcult when the star refuses to show it's light.You're a star, and purer than anyone else I've met."

Kagome didn't know what to say. Inuyasha captured her lips into a unexpected second kiss. Making her gasp. Inuyasha deepened the kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer.

The kiss soon broke, and hugged Inuyasha. He hugged her back. Kagome felt something over powering her, and tears began to fall from her eyes. He held her tightly to him. Inuyasha whispered,

"I know you feel it now, Kagome.Let the past go, and walk toward th future.Then you will prosper."

Kagome whispered, "Thanks you, Inuyasha!"

He pulled away, "I want to start something special with you, but first.We must succeed in killing Naraku."

"We will."smiled Kagome wiping her tears.

So the battle begins.

_**Seriously, I'm in total writer's block. I keep getting ideas for other stories. That's not good. So I need to know, do you guys actually want to see the whole battle. There will be no getting pregnant, and no dieing. The only person that'll die, is Naraku. So until I rad your opinions... this story is complete. Please review to the Writers Block girl!**_

_**Peace!**_


	4. Time Goes By

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

First, I'd like to give props. to some special people who encouraged me to continue:

Shichinintai's girl

Angelblaze2006

chelsea34

InuyashaxKagome1994

Check them out! It's to them that I'm continuing this story!

Prosper Chapter Four "Time Goes By"

The second month was rolling in, the moist air told them summer was just starting. They were getting more storms. Now, they sat in a cave as what seemed like a hurricane went on outside.

Kagome sighed, "Just where does Naraku hide?"

"Several places."answered Sango. "He mostly comes to us, before we get to him."

Kagome asked, "And Kouga, (they ran across him more than once) he won't find him either?"

"Doubt it."grunted Inuyasha.

Kagome asked, "I'm getting worried.Have any of you seen Hotaru?"

"Nope."they all said.

Kagome could tell they weren't in the mood to talk. They had a previous fight that day, and it wasn't with a demon. Kagome rolled her eyes when they shot glares at her. She stood, and walked toward the caves entrance.

Sango muttered, "Shessh, I never knew someone could be so stubborn."

"I agree.I'm not even that stubborn."grunted Inuyasha.

Everyone looked at him with glaring eyes.

Sango sighed, "Don't flatter yourself."

Meanwhile, Kagome was outside. Walking threw the drizzling rain. A cold wind blew, playing with her long jet black hair. Kagome called,

"Hotaru!"

Her bracelet jingled, and he landed in front of her. Hotaru asked,

"What do you want, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed of relief, "I was getting worried about you.I haven't seen you all week."

"I thought you wouldn't need me around anymore."he said in a low whisper. "Besides you have them now."

Kagome smiled, "You're treating me like you use too."

"You're not cold hearted anymore.You're Kagome.The Kagome I know."he smirked.

Kagome smiled, "You know you're a brother to me.Matter of fact, you are my brother.We share blood."

"Yeah, but anyway I've been searching around.So far I got this."he showed a jewel fragment.

Kagome asked, "How'd you-

"Demon.I killed it.Watching you all do it many times."he smirked, and put it in her hand.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks.They're gonna wanna see we haven't in a while."

"Oh.Let's go."

_**Back At the Cave**_

"Finally, another jewel!"smiled Shippo delighted.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I still don't understand why you all need this thing."

"That we never explained to you.It's all because of Inuyasha.He wants to become a full blood demon."explained Sango, without Inuyasha's permission.

Kagome asked, "Why do you want to become a full blooded demon!You're fine just the way you are!"

"That's none of your business!It's my life!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Oh, I see.It is.Fine."

She turned on her heal, and stomped out the cave.

"Wait, Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha, running after her.

Miroku sighed, "He never so much as thinks before he acts."

They all, including Hotaru, agreed. Meanwhile, Inuyasha followed Kagome into the forest, and finally grabbed her arm.

"What's it to you!?If I want to become a demon, why is it any of your concern!?"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome glared with glossy eyes, "I thought you wanted to-

"Oh..."he loosened his hold on Kagome.

She looked away. Kagome thought back to what he said to her:

_"You can't just can't defeat something as big as that, Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha._

_Kagome yelled, "I've been doing it, so what!It's my life, why do you care!?"_

_"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I can't afford you to get killed!"glared Inuyasha, pulling her into a hug._

_Kagome relaxed into his arms, and listened to what he told her,_

_"You have to trust us, now Kagome.We're your family now.If you make any type of decision like that, I might lose you."_

_Kagome nodded, "Alright, I'm sorry."_

_She winced a bit at the gash she had on her arm. Inuyasha pulled away, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips,_

_"Let's go get it bandaged."_

_Kagome nodded, "Right."_

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome finished what she wanted to say, "I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I do, Kagome.Don't think that I don't."whispered Inuyasha, making her look at him.

Kagome whispered, "If you make a decision like that, I might lose you."

Oh, great. His on words coming back at him. What a way to backfire.

"You're not going to lose me, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome glared, "I should've said the exact same thing, then!"

She pushed him away, and walked father into the forest. Kagome smirked,

"Maybe I should do what you told me not to right now!"

Inuyasha growled, "Don't be stupid, Kagome!What you're doing is easy to stop doing, I made this decision since my mother died!"

"I made a decision to never trust anyone since my brother, and mother died!"yelled Kagome, looking back at him.

Inuyasha walked toward her, and repeated, "Trust can easily be gain, but stopping someone from making a life changing design.You can't do that."

"What do you think trust is?A grand of sand!Saying that you'll never trust anyone is life changing!"yelled Kagome, getting real annoyed.

Inuyasha yelled back, "How!?"

"You'll never find love without trust!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha looked down at her. He could see evident tears in her eyes. Could he really of changed her that easily. Does she really...

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "Do you really even trust me yet, Kagome?"

"Of course I do!"

He asked, "Then why can't you respect my decision?"

"I'm going to tell you the truth, like I've been doing!I trust all sides of you, Inuyasha, but if you change.Naraku's gonna have a clear shot of killing you, me, and everyone else!"explained Kagome, seriously.

Inuyasha asked, "How?"

"My mother told me, my father somehow was turned into a demon.He didn't do it on his own.After my mom had me, he tried to kill me, Inuyasha!My brother had to stop him, he wouldn't listen!He attacked my brother, and he was hurt.He forgot about killing me, and my mom, and went on a rampage into the village.Next thing you know, my mother saw some man over my dads dead body!Naraku, so there you have it!I won't let you do this!"explained Kagome, with tears falling down her cheek.

Inuyasha was devastated. He didn't know what to say. He thought to himself,

"_It was probably Naraku's fault that her father was killed.Do I really want to change.I wouldn't turn human for Kikyo, so why should I stay hanyou for Kagome?"_

_"Because you love her."came his conscious._

Inuyasha's eyes softened, and he pulled the crying Kagome to him then whispered, "I won't change.Not if it means hurting you.I won't fall for that same trap."

"You're lying, Inuyasha.You're still unsure if you're going to stay hanyou or turn demon.You're going to leave me, just like my brother, father, and mother did.Make the wrong decisions."whispered Kagome.

She pulled away, and wiped her tears. Inuyasha looked into her eyes, and whispered,

"I'm trying, Kagome.I just want to keep you safe.Since I was little, I've been looked down on for being a half demon."

Kagome whispered with a shaky voice,"If I never would've met you, and the others.I would still be getting the same treatment.It sometimes bothered me, but I still held my head high.Why can't you!?"

"My mother was killed because of me.You have no idea how much I wanted to just transform, and kill those humans that killed my mother.If Sango, Miroku, and Shippo never came into my life.I'd be colder than Sesshomaru, and Hotaru together."hissed Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered, "I see."

"We have two different ways of thinking on this situation, Kagome.Just let me make my own way of thinking about this, okay?You'll never leave me right?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at him, "Of course I won't, Inuyasha, but you might."

"Kagome."started Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head, "Just forget what I think.It's all nonsense.I'll never understand.Even as being a star symboled half demon.I'll still never experience more pain."

"Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha, getting annoyed.

Kagome glared up at him, "Hotaru didn't decide to protect me until I was 10.So I guess, a star half breed like me would never understand.The nights I was starving, those men trying to..."

"Trying to what!Did you get-

Kagome shook her head, "No, but many times they almost have.To close, and I felt violated!And to think someone of my kind was to weak to do anything!I'm a cursed half demon, Inuyasha!And as far as I know... I've experienced way more than you."

"Why did Hotaru-

She shook her head, "I told him to leave me alone.That I hated him, and I never wanted to see him again.Until that night, all those humans surrounded me.She's cursed... if we don't kill her we'll be cursed.They all said it, and called me stuff I didn't even understand yet.Then he saved me, when they threw the final blow.I almost died, but I refused to cry, or show pain.I actually wanted to shrivel and die, though.By the way, when did you mother die, Inuyasha."

"8."sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her had, "My mom, and brother died when I was only 6.There's a difference."

She pushed past him roughly, and walked back toward the cave. Or so he thought. Inuyasha just stood there. Thinking. She was right, Kagome was younger, and no where near thinking strong.

Inuyasha walked back toward the cave an hour later. Thinking of why did he still need to become a demon. There was no real reason, so should he? He smirked. Inuyasha had Kagome now!

He didn't need to be so strong. His mother always told him to never change, and love himself the way he was. When he got back to the cave, he was going to talk to Kagome. Though she wasn't there.

"Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?"asked Hotaru, seriously.

Inuyasha yelled, "She was walking back here!We had an argument, and she left a hour before me."

"Damn it all.What were you arguing about?"asked Hotaru, taking his three pretty, green marbles from Shippo.

Inuyasha sighed, "Thanks the Sango, me becoming a hanyou."

"Damn it.Her father-

Inuyasha nodded, "I know, and about how much she was alone after they died.I didn't know she'd get so upset."

"Then obviously, you don't know Kagome much.Let's go."grunted Hotaru.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah, you all stay here, and watch if she comes back."

They all nodded. Inuyasha ran side, by side Hotaru. His speed was way faster, but he wanted to keep pace with Inuyasha. Hotaru sniffed,

"I smell blood."

Inuyasha growled, "What else, a demon?"

"Naraku."hissed Hotaru.

Inuyasha's run was faster, and amazed Hotaru. He caught up. They finally skid to a stop. There on the ground was a wounded Kagome, and nobody else. Hotaru pulled out his three marbles, and threw them into the forest.

Immediately, they lite up, and went to find who was responsible. Inuyasha yelled,

"Kagome!"

Kagome pulled herself up, and she was growling. Hotaru gasped,

"Inuyasha!Get back!"

Inuyasha stepped back, "Why?"

"She isn't Kagome, at the moment."explained Hotaru.

Kagome turned toward them. Inuyasha gasped. She had blood red eyes, and four stars were on her cheek.

Hotaru cursed, "Damn it!How the hell did you get four!Wait... did Naraku do you the same way as your father?"

Kagome fell to her knees, and held her head in pain. Hotaru walked toward her,

"You can't control it, can-

Kagome growled, "Not!"

She grabbed him by the leg, and threw him to the tree. Kagome smirked. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome!It's me, Inuyasha!"

She sharpened her claws, and stepped closer. Hotaru tackled Kagome to the ground. Inuyasha remembered something,

"_The day she was born, her brother had to stop they're father from killing her, and her mother.This is like me being there.This isn't the Kagome I know.I'll be doing the same thing, if I become demon."_

Kagome yanked her hand out of Hotaru, but he got back up. Hotaru growled,

"I'm not your brother, Kagome.Remember?But I'm not about to let you stay that demon!"

The three marbles shot out of nowhere, and circled Kagome. They were soon tied around her. Like a invisible rope. Kagome dropped to the ground. Immediately, she was trying to brake it.

And it was working.

Hotaru growled, "Damn it.I'm injured, I can't strengthen the ropes."

"Tell me what to do!"yelled Inuyasha.

Hotaru smirked, "Knock her out."

"With my fist!?"yelled Inuyasha bewildered.

Hotaru yelled, "No with water!Yes your fist, idiot!"

He could't hit Kagome. He felt someone push him out the way. Kagome's growling stopped when she was hit on the head. Inuyasha looked back at Hotaru who was already healed. If he was there, then who pushed him out the way.

There in front of him, was a girl with long sandy brown hair, and hazel eyes. She took the marbles off,

"Here Hotaru."

Hotaru caught the marbles, "Thanks."

"That hurt, damn it!"whimpered Kagome sitting up, rubbing her head.

The girl snorted, "If you knew how to control that thing, it wouldn't of been so hard."

"Damn that Naraku!That girl with the mirror started chanting something, and I blacked out."growled Kagome.

The girl hit Kagome's head again, "Calm down before another star pops up.Sit here until you have only 1."

"Fine."grunted Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "Who are you?"

"I don't need to explain myself to someone as pathetic as you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "This is Aiko.I've known her since I was an infant."

"Kagome!"yelled Aiko, hitting Kagome's head again.

Kagome whined, "Ow!"

"Would you two knock it off."glared Hotaru.

Aiko yelled, "She told that, that, that thing over there my name!"

"Who are you calling a thing!"yelled Inuyasha, narrowing his eyes.

Aiko yelled, "Shut up, you big baby!"

"Um, Hotaru.Three won't remove."called Kagome, looking worried.

Aiko sighed, "I knew this would happen."

"Get these things off!I'm serious!"yelled Kagome.

Hotaru sighed, "They're not coming off.That demon was out too long.You'll become a demon easier now.If you get twelve stars, we're all dead."

"Damn."grunted Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "How'd she get the first one?"

"It appeared when her father was killed the night she was born.Her mother was going hysteric, and it just appeared."explained Aiko softly.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Whatever.Why should she explain anything to you."

"I want to talk to you, Kagome.Alone."

Hotaru, and Aiko left. She stood up, and was about to leave. Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Kagome turned around. Inuyasha glared,

"Would you just listen to me!?"

Kagome yelled, "No!I better get some sleep, if we're going to search for your precious jewel."

"I'm not going to become a demon, after I saw what happened.I don't want too.Besides, my mother wanted to prove that half demons can become stronger than regular demons.So I'll prove that."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome relaxed, "Really?"

"Really."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, smiling. She wasn't angry any more. Not with Inuyasha, nor her demon side. Without her demon side, she'd probably still be pissed at him. Also he'd still be unsure.

Kagome pulled away,

"Inuyasha, I n-

Inuyasha put his finger on her soft lips. He whispered,

"Me first.Kagome, I love you."

Kagome smiled, "I love you too,"

He captured her lips, and pulled her closer to him. She kissed him back. In the trees, someone watched with hate.

_**Please Review!!**_


	5. First Defense

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Prosper Chapter Five"First Defense"

Kagome looked up at the rumbling sky. She'd felt a bit weird, after transforming. That was almost a month ago. All they said was that the battle was just around the corner. She keeps feeling like someone is watching her.

Though, her bracelet never jingled. Inuyasha called,

"Kagome, you alright?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

They all looked at her, and then the sky. The weather had been terrible. Searching for the jewel was becoming harder, and harder.

_**Meanwhile- At Naraku's Hideout**_

"Another worthless task?"came Naraku's voice.

Kagura tapped her fan against her chin, "Hai, this girl is more skilled then you think.She's just about over Inuyasha's strength."

"Is that so?Inuyasha has made many mistakes, and curses himself?"chuckled Naraku. "Falling in love with a star symboled half demon girl."

Kanna spoke in her quiet voice, "She'll be just as useful as Kohaku."

"Great idea, Kanna.Kidnap the girl.By all means nessary."smirked Naraku.

Kagura added, "Kikyo.She'll be of good help."

"Fine, just get her here."snarled Naraku.

Both nodded, "Hai."

_**At The Village-Where Kikyo Is**_

"What do you want with me!?"yelled Kikyo, aiming a arrow at the two.

Kagura laughed, "Calm down, you do know, that your precious puppy has fallen for the cursed girl, don't you?"

"I do, your point?"asked Kikyo colder than expected.

Kagura nodded, "Good, how about you help us.You'll get Inuyasha back out of this?"

"What?"asked Kikyo firmly.

Kanna explained, "Naraku wants to use Kagome.We have a plan, but we have to have some help."

"I will help, only if it means getting rid of that brat."snarled Kikyo.

Kagura smiled, "Here's the plan."

_**Hours Later**_

Hotaru looked at Kagome with worried eyes. Her three stars were flashing like crazy. Sango asked,

"Why are they flashing like that?"

Hotaru whispered, "Kagome..."

"I know."whispered Kagome. "Something's not right."

Inuyasha asked baffled, "Kikyo!?"

"Hello, Inuyasha."smiled the miko ahead of the group.

Kagome looked at Kikyo boredly. This pissed Kikyo off deep inside, but she smiled,

"I've come to help.I'm not taking no for an answer."

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, done with your work?"

"I need to talk to you about that."whispered Kikyo with sad eyes.

Kagome asked, "Can we stop for today, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Everyone began to set up camp. Night rolling in faster than they expected. Hotaru looked at Kikyo with suspicious eyes, as did Miroku, and Sango.

Sango asked, "Why the change, Kikyo?"

"I felt bad... I'm sorry."whispered Kikyo looking at Inuyasha.

He already knew what she meant by it. Inuyasha looked back at her, and Kagome glared into the cackling fire. Miroku sighed, and looked at Sango. Sango was glaring at Inuyasha,

"So, Kikyo!I don't think we need your help.Kagome's powerful, more than a miko, of course."

Kikyo looked at Kikyo with hard eyes, "Is that so?She's so powerful?More powerful than, Sesshomaru, perhaps?"

"Uh-"

Kikyo cut her off, "Exactly."

"Exactly, nothing.Don't judge a book by it's cover."came Hotaru's voice.

Kikyo looked up at him, who sat in the tree, and waved her hand at him, "Whatever."

"Kagome was trained, unlike you."spat Hotaru, as if tasting something disgusting.

Kikyo snorted, "Ha!What makes you think I wasn't trained?"

"I see right threw you, and I know I can't trust you."glared Hotaru.

Kikyo looked at him with calm eyes, "I never asked you too."

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

Kagome yelled, "Knock it off!Hotaru, I have a mouth you know, and if Miss.Miko was oh-so-powerful, she wouldn't act so immature."

"Oh?Immature?"laughed Kikyo. "You have absolutely no room to talk, cursen!" (my definition of cursen is, which is not a word, a half breed with a cured star symbol)

Kagome roared, "Call me that again, and I promise you I'll purify you with that holy-piece-of wood down your throat!"

A fourth star appeared onto her cheek, and Hotaru jumped down. He held Kagome back, and made her come with him into the forest. To cool off. For once, Inuyasha didn't go yelling all crazy at the arguing people, but hissed,

"Kikyo, what are you planning?"

Kikyo stood, "I need to talk to you... alone."

He stood, and followed her into the forest.

_**With Kagome and Hotaru**_

"Calm down, Kagome.Get any madder, and we'll all be dead."whispered Hotaru.

Kagome took a deep breath, and surprisingly, the star disappeared, "Fine, I'm okay."

"Good,"smirked Hotaru, "though, that woman is giving me a bad feeling."

Kagome nodded, "I know, I won't let down my guard."

"I'm going to head back, but you need to cool off a bit longer."suggested Hotaru.

Kagome nodded, "Alright."

He headed back, and she took a deep breath. She smelt Inuyasha, and Kikyo's scent close by. Kagome jumped into tree, after tree, until she was above the two. Kikyo was in the middle of saying something,

"...I know what I said was wrong, but you have to forgive me.I love you!"

Inuyasha's eyes softened, "But.. I'm with Kagome."

"Forget her, she has caused more trouble for you, and the others.You have to agree with me!She's cursed, Inuyasha!"whispered Kikyo, with luring eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, "I know, but-"

"No buts, Inuyasha.You need to make a choice."whispered Kikyo putting her hand on his chest, rising on her tip-toes, and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Kagome covered her mouth when she gasped. Inuyasha immediately kissed her back. Kagome felt her eyes well up with tears when Kikyo opened her eyes, and looked at her with teasing eyes. That made her click, and she ran off. Kikyo closed her eyes, and ran her hand threw his hair.

Inuyasha increased his hold on her waist, and continued to kiss her.

_**sigh Inuyasha is such a two-timer! Anyway, where has Kagome gone? What is INUYASHA DOING!? HAS HE GONE MAD!? OR did Kikyo have something to do with it? All MIGHT be answered in the next chapter!!!!!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Second Defense

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Prosper Chapter Six "Second Defense"

Kikyo pulled away, and looked up into his hazy eyes. She smiled,

"To you get my point now?"

Inuyasha jumped, "What the hell Kikyo!"

"What?"smiled Kikyo. "You didn't like it?"

Inuyasha sniffed, and glared down at Kikyo,

"You pulled me into a trance with your miko powers, and you knew Kagome was there!"spat Inuyasha.

Kikyo snorted, "Ha!You're pathetic!First off, you kissed back before I did the trance, and second.. she's gone.You'll never have her again."

"Kikyo, why!?"spat Inuyasha.

Kikyo laughed.

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome's bracelet jingled, and she dodged the tentacle just in time. Still a gash gazed across her arm, and she winced Kagome skid to a stop, and listened as laughing came closer,

"Your abilities are amazing."

Kagome growled, "Naraku!"

"You've been around that half breed long enough.Time for you to join the other side.The side you're destined to be apart of."smirked Naraku.

Kagome yelled, "I'm a half breed, just like him, so why-

"You're three times stronger,"started Naraku, "and would make a beautiful mate for me."

Kagome spat, "I'd like to see you try!"

"Gladly."chuckled Naraku as his tentacle coiled around her from behind.

Kagome struggled, "That was a cheap shot!Bastard!"

"Hmph,"snorted Naraku, "relax.The pain will end soon enough.Kanna!"

Kanna stepped out from behind Naraku, and showed Kagome her reflection. Immediately, Kagome fell limp. Her eyes began to space out, stars appeared on her cheek, and a deep deadly growl echoed threw the area. After a while, he let her go, and her eyes were their usual color. Yet she had stars from her cheek to her neck.

Naraku smirked,

"Perfect, shall we Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously.

_**Back With Inuyasha and Kikyo**_

Kikyo laughed, "I loved you, and you ran away for that wench!"

"You lost your chance!"spat Inuyasha. "I don't have time for you!I don't know what you're planning, but it isn't going to work!"

A familiar voice came, "Oh really?"

"Kagome!I-"

His breath got caught in his throat when he saw his Kagome leaning against Naraku. He looked at the stars, and growled dangerously,

"What did you do to her!?"

Naraku wrapped his hands around her waist, and took in her sweet scent, "I simply granted her a wish she never wanted to come true."

"Kagome!You fell into his trap so easily!?"growled out Inuyasha, feeling guilt build up at her impassive eyes.

Kagome smirked, "You're pathetic.Do you seriously think Naraku would come out in the open to see you look so pathetic?"

Kikyo shot a arrow, and it ended up being only a puppet. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, and grabbed his chin softly,

"If the half breed Kagome was this dumb to trust you, don't expect her back.Dog boy.Now I have to leave with this ache in my heart forever, and plus after I kill you."

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome, please don't act that way.You aren't the type that's cold... I love you."

Kagome held back a snort, and raised her on tip-toes. She captured his lips into a sweet kiss, and he kissed back. Kikyo glared at Kagome, knowing she was toying with him. She pulled back, and kissed him lightly. She teased him, and whispered inches away from his lip,

"I'll never forgive you.From the bottom of my broken heart."

Before he could say anything, she knocked him out with a hit on the head. He fell back, and she glared down at him,

"It's just to easy to kill him now, lets get going to the castle."

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Kagome took off her bracelet, and threw it on Inuyasha. She followed Kikyo, and didn't look back.

_**Midnight**_

"Inuyasha!Inuyasha!Wake up!"called Sango shaking him lightly.

Inuyasha mumbled, "Kagome."

He sat up slowly, and rubbed his throbbing head. Hotaru snarled,

"Damn it all to hell!Kagome is stupid!She actually fell for his dumb trick!Gah!"

Inuyasha hissed, "Damn Naraku!"

"She left on her own free will!?"asked Sango.

Hotaru sighed gruffly, "Yes, basically, unless she's planning something."

"_That kiss... maybe, but... she sounded like she meant._"thought Inuyasha.

Hotaru sighed, "I think she's planning something.She left her bracelet behind, and she never does that unless it meant something."

"We have to go look for her!"growled Inuyasha standing.

Everyone nodded, "Right!"

They all set off, following Kagome's's scent.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Third Defense

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

Prosper Chapter Eight "Third Defense"

They stopped before a plain. Nothing but green grass stood before them. Hotaru sniffed,

"Her scent stops here."

Inuyasha called, "Kagome!Kagome!Where are you!"

They wind howled, and no scent was smelt. It just suddenly vanished, and Inuyasha was becoming very pissed off. He swung on his feet, and punched the tree behind him. Sango whispered,

"This is not going well."

Miroku agreed, "It is unusual, for Kagome to give in so easily."

"She's planning something, and I don't think she wants us to help."growled Hotaru.

Inuyasha glared at Hotaru, "We've got to keep looking."

"She could be anywhere, Inuyasha, and something tells me that when we find her it isn't gonna be sunny.We need all the energy we can get."stated Sango.

Hotaru looked at the bracelet, "I agree, and this may just lead a little ways further then I thought."

"What do you mean?"asked everyone at once.

Hotaru leaned against the tree, "Since she was a kid, everyone wanted her dead, and bid her a curse for eternity.This may just be her path to freedom."

"Freedom?Since when did she care what others said?"grumbled Inuyasha, not very pleased.

Hotaru smirked, "Since she fell for you."

Inuyasha blushed, and looked at the ground. Sango sighed,

"Alright, let's set up camp."

_**Naraku's Castle**_

Kagome watched as Naraku sat in his chair,

"They won't see what's coming at them."

Kikyo hissed in Kagome's ear, "What are you up too?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo with cold eyes, and looked back at Naraku with a small smile,

"So when is it?"

Naraku smirked, "Tomorrow."

"So soon?"whispered Kagome, not phased.

He asked, "Is that a problem?"

"No, so tomorrow at Dawn?"asked Kagome, smirking inside.

Naraku smirked, "Excellent, yes.A dawn."

"Alright."smiled Kagome. "I'll be in the area."

He nodded, and she walked out. Kikyo mimmcked her, and followed her. They were soon in the forest, and Kikyo grabbed her arm,

"I'm not stupid, _Kagome_!I'm NOT stupid like Naraku you know!"

Kagome smacked her hand away, "Oh, really?If you're not stupid like Naraku, why did you join him?Couldn't handle a challenge on your own?"

"Oh!"snarled Kikyo. "Whatever, but you will not mess my plan up!"

Kagome crossed her arms, "First off..."

Kagome pointed a finger at the insect, and yelled toward it,

"If you still think I'm that half breed, then why bother having me help!Didn't you just hear her!She's the one with the plan."

Kikyo went pale as a tentacle coiled around her. She glared into Kagome's laughing eyes, and closed her eyes. Naraku smirked,

"I was not spying on you, dear Kagome, but on this wench right here."

Kikyo hissed, "Kagome... you can't fool me, and this is not over!"

Kikyo began to glow green, and vanished before them. The tentacle became a regular arm, and he grabbed her chin softly,

"We'll win, so don't worry."

Kagome calm her anger inside, and smiled, "Of course."

He planted a soft kiss on her lips (ok ew) and walked off. When she was sure he was far away, she wiped her lips furiously,

"Got damn bastard."

She walked further into the forest, knowing she was close to the plain. Kagome hissed,

"They're close by... damn it all.I got an idea."

She looked directly across the plain, and at Hotaru. She whispered his name, to soft for a half demon ears. He jerked up, and looked around.

_**With Them**_

"What is wrong with you, Hotaru?"asked Sango.

Hotaru shook his head, "Uh nothing, I'm going on a walk."

Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously. He disappeared behind the trees, and sniffed. His eyes widened, and he stood,

"I'll be right back!"

_**Deep In The Forest**_

"What are you doing with Naraku!?"yelled Hotaru.

Kagome sighed, "I have a plan."

"Wha-

"Kagome!"called a familiar, yet unwanted voice.

Hotaru huffed, "What is it?"

"Naraku is going to attack tomorrow at dawn."explained Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha.

He saw the sadness in her eyes, "Kagome, what are you planning?"

"I'm going to use all of my power, to kill him.I'll only have one shot at it."explained Kagome, as he went pale.

Hotaru yelled, "You can't sacrifice yourself, Kagome!I won't let you!"

"You can't protect me anymore, Hotaru."whispered Kagome. "I'm going to do what I think will rid him from this world."

Inuyasha yelled, "But we can all figure something else out, Kagome!"

"No!He's strong!Just let me handle it!I'm sorry!"yelled Kagome beginning to walk off.

Hotaru called, "Kagome, you're all I have left!"

"No, you have other friends to be around now, Hotaru."whispered Kagome, and continued to walk.

Inuyasha called, "Kagome!Please wait!"

"I'll head back."whispered Hotaru, a bit out of it.

Inuyasha nodded, and chased after Kagome.

_**With The Wench:Kikyo**_

"So thats what she's planning?"giggled Kikyo. "This is going to get more, and more interesting."

The boy before her nodded, "Yes, my lady."

"Here's your money for spying.Now leave."hissed Kikyo, and he ran off. "Now... only a couple more hours until her plan.I'll just have to make it ways harder."

_**With Inuyasha/Kagome**_

"Kagome wait!"grunted Inuyasha.

Kagome glared ahead, "Leave me alone.Why don't you go make out with your lover, Kikyo."

"She is not my lover!"growled Inuyasha, standing in her path.

Kagome glared, "Move."

"Not until you hear me out."glared Inuyasha.

Kagome asked, "Why should I?"

"Because I love you, and I know you do as well."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head with tears in her eyes, "No you don't.If you did, you wouldn't of kissed Kikyo.Now would you?"

"I made a mistake, Kagome.She pulled me into some type of spell.I d-

Kagome whispered up at him, "Do you still love her?"

"No!I love you!"

She wiped a tear that slipped, "Doesn't matter anymore... I-

"Please forgive me, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha pulling her chin up toward him softly.

Kagome nodded, "I forgive you."

"I love you, Kagome and I promise I'll never do it again."whispered Inuyasha leaning in.

Kagome put her hand on his chest, and whispered, "Inuyasha... tomorrow-

"I'm not going to let you sacrifice for people who can protect themselves."hissed Inuyasha. "Promise me, you won't leave my side."

Kagome let tears escape her eyes when he captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back slightly,

"Kagome...I know we haven't known each other very long, but I want you to be my life long mate.To prove my love for you."

Kagome whispered, "Yes, I will be your mate, Inuyasha.You're the only one who understands my feelings of being looked down on.The only one who cared so much besides my family... I love you so much."

"I love you more."whispered Inuyasha, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss.

She kissed back. That night, they went to a cave, and became life long mates.

_**THE END! MUWAHAHAHA LOL JUST KIDDING! GOSH! I BET YOU WERE ABOUT TO GO HAULING ASS INTO THE COMPUTER SCREEN AT THAT, LOL. NOW, DO YA'LL ACTUALLY THINK HARD-HEADED KAGOME IS GOING TO LISTEN? AND ALSO SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY PROMISE BACK. OH BOY, WHAT IS THIS GIRL UP TOO.**_

_**ONLY NEXT CHAPTER CAN TELL!!!!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. The Last Defense

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

(A/N:Naraku told Kagome that he was canceling the battle to dawn after the new moon!!!!!)

Prosper Chapter Eight "The Last Defense?"

For a month and a half, Kagome, and Inuyasha stayed together. While Inuyasha was asleep, Kagome would sneak away to Naraku, in order to do whatever she was doing. It was now nightfall, and it was a moonless night. Inuyasha was human, and asleep. Kagome tied her long dark raven hair in a low ponytail.

She blinked back tears in her eyes, and knelt down to Inuyasha. Kagome laid beside him, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, he had a smirk on his face. Kagome ran her hand over his mates mark, and smiled when growl lightly. She thought,

"_Dawn is coming soon, and I have to get ready._"

Kagome kissed his cheek, and whispered, I love you."

He stirred a bit, and mumbled the same thing back. Kagome was amazed he could sleep so deeply. She stood, and left. Once she was far into the forest, she picked up her pace into a run.

_**Dawn**_

Inuyasha searched the entire cave, and then went to Kaede's village. He stomped into the hut, and yelled,

"Where did Kagome go!?"

Sango gasped, "What do you mean 'where did she go' , she was with you!"

"I know, but when I woke up she was gone!"growled Inuyasha.

Hotaru stood, "I have a bad feeling she's still going threw with that plan."

"Somehow her scent just vanished!Like someone was using miko powers-

"KIKYO!"they all shouted.

Miroku nodded, "Kikyo hasn't been in the village since Kagome had left with Kagome have been sneaking back to Naraku's castle to make it seem like she's been spying on us or something?"

"I don't know, and I don't like it."grumbled Hotaru.

Inuyasha clenched his fist, "Let's go."

"Right."they all said.

_**At The Cliff Over Kaede's Village**_

Kagome stood beside Naraku, and looked up at the demons hovering over them. Naraku rose his hand, and pointed toward the village,

"Attack the village, destroy everything you see!"

A man hid behind tree, and stared directly at Kagome. Kagome nodded to him, and flaming arrows began to be shot at the demons. Naraku sneered,

"Puny humans, think they are prepared for everything."

Kanna whispered from behind them, "Their coming."

"Inuyasha, you mean?"asked Naraku smirking.

Kagome began to feel very sick, and walked to a nearby bush. She threw up, and Naraku frowned,

"What is the matter with you, woman, you are prepared to kill them, aren't you?"

Kagome wiped her mouth, and turned toward him, "I think my demon self is so eager, I got a bit dizzy.Nothing to worry about."

"Excellent."smirked Naraku, completely predictable.

Kagome asked, "Kanna, do you still have some water in your-

"Here."she muttered, handing her the bottle.

Kagome took it, and gulped down the water. She sniffed, and sighed as Inuyasha go closer. Kagome sensed his anger, and confusion. She looked around to not see Naraku anywhere,

"Where's Naraku go?"

Kagura looked at the path, "Down that path... to Kikyo."

"_Oh shit_,"thought Kagome, "_this is not going to go well.I see that now._"

There was a loud explosion in the forest, and Kagome looked around franticly,

"What was that?"

Kanna pointed ahead, over the cliff. Thunder was striking, as though someone was controlling it. A voice yelled,

"Kagome!"

Kagome sighed, "Damn it."

"If it isn't Inuyasha."came a woman's voice.

Kagome turned around, and pulled out her sword. Kikyo was facing the group, and had a smug look. Her lips were swollen, and Kagome frowned,

"Where is he?"

Kikyo laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry Kagome, didn't see you.I'd be worrying about my physical state if I were you."

Kagome felt moisture in the air, and smirked,

"You're going to wish it wasn't going to rain."

Kikyo laughed, "Why?Think I'll scream bloody murder for my hair?"

"Nope, this."smirked Kagome, sheathing her sword, and raised her hand above her head.

She balled her hand into a fist, and dropped her arms. Rain began pouring hard, and Kikyo pulled out her bow and arrow,

"What have you been hiding?"

Kagome raised a hand, and the rain froze, "I would be worrying about my physical state if I were you."

"Wha.What?"stammered Sango. "Hotaru?What is this?"

Hotaru smirked, "This is going to be fun."

"Indeed it is, Hotaru."smirked Kagome. "I'm going to ask you again, where is he?"

Kikyo let her arrow fly, "I don't think so!"

Kagome dropped her hand, and the rain formed into a shield. On it's own. Kikyo spat,

"Impossible!"

Kagome smirked as the rain formed into a woman. She had long dark hair, and dark grey eyes. Her eyes were emotionless as she spoke,

"Welcome to my territory."

Kikyo spat, "Who are you!?"

"Mizu, and you are the miko whose about to die."glared Mizu.

Kikyo hissed, "What are you?"

"Full blooded rain symboled demon."smirked Mizu. "I'm Kagome's imaginary friend."

Kikyo spat, "Stop toying with me!"

"Let's do this Mizu."smiled Kagome.

Mizu stood beside Kagome, and both closed their eyes. When they opened them, the rain, and star symbols flashed. Kagome, and Mizu fused together. Kagome's hair became longer, and her eyes became a hazy green. There was a rain, and star on her forehead.

Hotaru whispered,

"Oh man, this isn't good."

Inuyasha asked, "Why!?"

"You two are such idiots!Mizu!You can't stay inside Kagome long!So get this over with!"called Hotaru.

Mizu (she took over Kags body) whispered, "Damn it!I'm not gonna get a mark on me!"

"Be careful!"called Hotaru, pale as snow.

Sango asked, "Whats going on!?"

Hotaru just shook his head as Mizu charged toward Kikyo. In a blink of a eye, she was behind Kikyo, and held a fist on each side of her head. Ice mistles came out of nowhere, and cut Kikyo up. Kikyo fell to the ground, and coughed up blood,

"Why you."

Mizu hissed, "That was fast."

"You won't last long."laughed Kikyo.

Mizu snarled, "Sh-

Mizu fell to her knee, and coughed up blood. Hotaru yelled,

"Thats enough, get out of her now!"

Mizu snarled, "Damn it."

A rain like orb shot out of Kagome, and she fainted. Mizu appeared beside Kagome, and knelt beside her,

"Why couldn't you wait until the bastard was dead, Kagome."

Kagome gained counciousness, and pulled herself up, "I didn't know."

"Whats going on!?"yelled Inuyasha.

Hotaru whispered, "Inuyasha... Kagome's pregnant."

Inuyasha's entire face went pale. The earth began to shake. Mizu kicked Kikyo in the side, and she fell over,

"You die here.I won't be doing the work, either."

Kikyo laughed, "You're both predictable."

"You actually got me, Kagome."came Naraku's voice.

Kagome gasped as the tentacles coiled around her. Inuyasha's eyes were becoming red,

"Let her go!"

Kagome felt her oxygen being squeezed out of her, "You will die, Na.naraku.O.one way... or another."

"It'd be another, because you... are finis-

Before he could finish, there was a flash of light, and Kagome was dropped to the ground. Hotaru ran, and caught Kagome. Everyone turned around to see the one, and only.

Sango gasped, "S.s.sesshomaru!?"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Gratitude

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Prosper Chapter Nine "Gratitude"

Hotaru put Kagome on her feet, and glared at Naraku,

"What are you trying to do, bastard!?"

Naraku laughed, "Trying to kill her, of course."

"I'd like to see you try!"growled Inuyasha, stepping in front of Kagome.

Kagome whispered, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Just stay here, and out the way."grunted Inuyasha, obviously mad.

Kagome whispered, "I-

"Save it, Kagome."muttered Inuyasha. "You die here, Naraku!"

Naraku laughed, "You think you can defeat me?"

"He may can't but I sure that guy over there can."smirked Hotaru, pointing at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, what are you doing here anyway?"

"She saved Rin, and I'm showing my respect."explained Sesshomaru.

Miroku blinked, "Ok, thats weird.Usually you'd be the one to just forget it ever happened."

"You all will die, now!"spat Naraku shooting his tentacles at them all.

Inuyasha turned toward Kagome, to see she wasn't there, "Where did she go!?"

"Inuyasha!Watch out!"called Sango.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword, and cut the tentacle out of his path.Mizu looked around,

"She disappeared, better yet, walked away.Nice going, dog boy!"

Inuyasha yelled, "I didn't do anything!"

"Well, don't you think you said that little to harsh?"asked Sango.

Naraku spat, "Your chit-chatting is ridicule!"

Millions of demons appeared over head, and Hotaru growled,

"This isn't going to be easy."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, and shook his head. Inuyasha growled,

"Lets get this over with."

_**In The Forest**_

Kagome tightened the rope to the try, and wiped sweat from her forehead. She sensed someone behind her, and jumped up in the tree. Just in time to dodge five arrows. There stood Kikyo, holding her side. Kagome jumped onto the roped, and was fully balanced,

"Here to be finished?"

Kikyo hissed, "You aren't going to win.I saw how your precious mate talked to you.He must hate you now."

"Whatever.He can be mad all he wants.Mad for me trying to protect him?"mumbled Kagome angerly. "Whatever."

Kikyo fell on her knee, "Damn, all my power is being drained."

"Those little 'rain needles' weren't just that, they were power drainers.You'll be out cold in-

There was a loud thud, and she looked at Kikyo to see she was on the ground. Kagome snorted, and jumped off the rope,

"The ropes are all nice, and tight.Now for the rest of the plan."

Kagome walked over to Kikyo, and grabbed her bow and arrow. She walked to the cliff threw the thick bushes, and thorns. She finally was behind Naraku. Kagome aimed the arrow at a rope that was hidden behind a bush, and let it fly. It hit the mark, and watched as a small needle zip past the shikon jewel around his neck.

It dropped to the ground right in front of her, and she grabbed it. Kagome got up, and rn to the other side as Naraku shot a tentacle threw there,

"Give me back the jewel, Kagome!Where did she go!"

Kanna whispered, "The mirror can't track her.She's using some type of technique."

"Wench."growled Naraku looking around.

Mizu smirked, "This is going to end without any t-

Tentacles coiled around Mizu, and clenched around her neck,

"If you don't give me the jewel, I will brake her neck!"

Kagome stepped out from behind a tree, and smirked,

"Looking for me?"

Naraku glared, "Where's the jewel?"

"It's around your neck, idiot."

He looked down to his neck, and there it was. Naraku glared,

"What's going on?"

When looked up, Kagome was fading, and he snarled,

"That wasn't really her."

Mizu laughed, "I love this."

"Something doesn't seem right, this is usually the part she makes them go crazy."whispered Hotaru looking around.

Mizu whispered, "It isn't going to work on him, so she's doing the second ground gratitude."

"The what!Mizu, do you know what that is!?"yelled Hotaru.

Mizu nodded, "She's going push him over the ed-

"Enough of this!"growled Naraku.

Demons began pouring out the sky, and a huge blast of energy pushed them all out the way. The energy was pushing Naraku along with them. He tried to fight against it, but it was to powerful. Naraku watched as the jewel turned to ashes,

"A fake!I will not be brought down this easy!"

A arrow zipped past the group, and into then forest. Another rope was cut, and the earth began to soak up. Kagome stepped from the forest, and smirked,

"This is for my family that you destroy."

Sesshomaru's eyes lifted a bit in amazement. She was doing all of this without braking a sweat. Wait, those stars are flashing. They're flashing fast. Something wasn't right. Hotaru yelled,

"Kagome!Watch out!"

Naraku extended a tentacle, and grabbed Kagome. Kagome dug her feet into the ground,

"Let go of me!"

Naraku, who was half way off the edge, spat, "If I die, you're dieing with me!"

"_I can't use my power much longer!_"thought Kagome.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, and simply swung it. Kagome was cut from the tentacle, and fell back. Naraku shouted in horror as he fell over the cliff. Kagome crawled over to the edge, and winced when the impact made a very bloody scene. Hotaru grabbed Kagome's arm, and pulled her away from the edge,

"Get away from the edge, it's gonna-

Kagome cut him off, "I know that."

"You could've gotten killed!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at him, "Is that what I get after saving your ass!?"

"I didn't ask to be saved!"glared Inuyasha.

Kagome pushed past him, and walked up to Sesshomaru,

"Thank you for saving me."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, "I'm only paying back what you did for Rin.Don't expect me to be protecting you."

Kagome's smile turned to a frown as he turned, and left. She glared at his back, and hissed,

"Seriously, is there a hate thing in their family."

Sango looked at Inuyasha's slightly red face, and cleared her throat,

"Ahem... uh we should head back to the village, and help out."

They all left, except Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome asked,

"Can I go?"

Inuyasha asked, "Why didn't you tell me, Kagome!?"

"You would've stopped me, and someone would've ended up dead!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled back, "That could've ben you!"

"I know!It was a risk that I made sure to think threw of, I'm sorry I snuck behind your back to do this, but it was worth it."whispered Kagome wrapping her arms around him, and laying her head on his chest.

Inuyasha sighed, "Promise me you'll never do something like that without telling me."

"I promise."smiled Kagome looking up at him.

Inuyasha whispered, "You better."

He gave her a kiss on the lips, and picked her up bridal style. Kagome giggled,

"What are you doing?"

He smirked, "Get some sleep, you need it."

"But I want to help rebuild the village."smiled Kagome.

He kissed her forehead, "Do you want the pup to-

"Alright, I'll go to sleep."sighed Kagome laying her head against his chest.

Inuyasha smirked, and made his way to the village.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	10. Missing

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Prosper Chapter Ten "Missing"

"They're so cute!"squealed Sango.

Kagome smiled down at her daughter, and looked at her son who Inuyasha held. Mizu was still fanning the unconscious Miroku. She laughed at the memory:

_"Oh my gosh!It's a girl!She looks so much like her brother!"squealed Sango, and Mizu._

_Miroku gulped, "Holy shit-_

_"Miroku!"gasped Sango as he fell back at the scene._

_Mizu fell back from laughing while Sango tried to wake him up._

Mizu laughed, as the flash back ended, and Sango rolled her eyes,

"You're still laughing at that?"

Mizu laughed, "I'm sorry, it was so funny though!"

"Keh,"snorted Inuyasha, "I don't see why he passed out."

Sango giggled, "I don't know, but I'm never going to let him live it down."

"Anyway, what are you going to name them?"asked Mizu.

The boy had long jet black hair, with silver strands, and amber eyes. There was also a rain symbol on his shoulder. The girl had long jet black hair, with also silver strands, and indigo eyes. There was a silver outlining around the her pupil, and she had a no symbol.

Kagome smiled,

"What about Kita?" (the girl)

Mizu smiled, "That's beautiful."

"Inuyasha do you have a name for him?"asked Sango, cooing over his shoulder.

Inuyasha smirked, "What about..hmm... how about Sachi."

"That's so cute!"screamed Sango, making Inuyasha wince.

Kagome glared, "Sango!"

"Oops!I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."whispered Sango, hiding behind Mizu, from Kagome's glare.

Miroku's voice came, "Wha.what happened?"

"Miroku!You're awake!"giggled Sango.

Miroku rubbed his head, "What happened?"

"You passed out."laughed Mizu, holding her side.

Miroku looked at the twins, and pale. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell back once again. Mizu rolled around laughing her ass off.

_**Midnight**_

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha,

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked, "I love you more.Now we can go on without worrying about trouble."

"Actually, we still don't know where Kikyo is, so we have to be extra careful."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted, "There's nothing that wench can do, considering you have the jewel."

"Yeah, true."

He smirked, "Damn right."

"You better watch that language around the pups, Inuyasha."glared Kagome, though it was more in a play-like way.

Inuyasha smirked, "Whatever you say."

She giggled, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

_**Twelve Years Later**_

"Sachi!Give it back!"growled Kita, trying to get her bracelet from him.

Sachi laughed, "No, you have to fight for it."

"I said give it back!"growled Kita.

He rose his arm higher. Kita kicked him in the knee, and he fell over,

"Damn it all!"

Kita laughed, and grabbed her bracelet. He pulled himself up, and she took off running. He caught up to her right before she walked in. He tackled her into the hut. Kita kicked, and screamed,

"Get off me!"

Sango laughed, "You two fighting again?"

Kita kicked him off, and jumped up to her feet. She kicked him in the side, and yelled,

"Bastard!"

Sachi growled, and kicked her in the leg. Kita fell, and Kagome walked in,

"What's going on in here!?"

Kita got up, and ran to her mother, crying, "He hit me."

"You're so faking!"growled Sachi crossing his arms.

Inuyasha walked in, and Kita hugged him next. Sachi glared at her as she stuck her tongue at him,

"Why you-

Kagome groaned, "Enough, you two are twelve for goodness sake!"

"Now, Sachi, you're not suppose to hit a girl."came a boys voice.

Sachi spat, "Shut up, Rei!Shouldn't you be chasing woman or something?"

"I'm hurt, Sachi.Why would I do such things?"

Sachi rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"You two are irritating."grumbled a girl who walked in.

She had long dark hair, and dark violet brown eyes. Rei had shoulder length jet black hair, and indigo eyes. Kita pulled away from Inuyasha, and pointed an accusing finger at Sachi,

"If he hadn't taken my bracelet, none of this would've happened."

Sachi mimmcked, "_If he hadn't taken my bracelet, none of this would've happened._"

"Sachi, that was a very terrible imatation of Kita."laughed the girl.

Sahi spat, "Oh shut up, Hisa!Learned it from the best."

"What was that!"snarled Hisa, grabbing one of this dog ears harshly.

The four broke out into a fight, and the parents sighed heavily. A little boy, 10, walked in, and laughed,

"You all are pathetic."

Sachi snarled, "You want some too, runt!" (he was adopted by Inu/Kag when he was 7.)

"Uh... nope."squeaked Shippo, hiding behind Kagome.

Kagome sighed, "Alright, all of you out until dinner."

They all left, and Kagome glared at her mate,

"Runt!He got that from only one person in here!"

Inuyasha smirked, "So?"

"So!?"yelled Kagome, grabbing his hear, and yanking it down. "If I hear one curse word from their mouths, Inuyasha, I'm coming after you!"

Inuyasha winced, "Okay, okay!"

"Actually, Kagome, Kita said 'bastard' "smiled Miroku, oblivious to Inuyasha's face.

Kagome screeched, "KITA!SHE SAID WHA-INUYASHA!"

"Oh damn it all!"groaned Inuyasha, taking off.

Kagome chased after him, "Get back here!"

"Can you believe this, Miro?"smiled Sango. "Just a few years ago, we were all in such hell."

Miroku smiled, "Yes, the good old days."

Sango felt something brush against her bottom.

_SLAP_

"YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT YOU ASSHOLE!YOU'VE GOT 5 SECONDS TO RUN!3.4."

Miroku got up, and was hauling ass out the door. Everyone was outside argueing. Including the kids. Kaede stopped, and smiled,

"Wow... everything is normal.Those kids have finally made a definiton of prosper, eh, Gin?"

Gin had long dark hair, and grey eyes,

"Yes, grandmother."

Kaede nodded, "Well, let us be going now."

"Right."nodded Gin.

She caught the eye of Sachi, and grimaced. She waved him off, and followed Kaede. Sachi snorted, and crossed his arms,

"Bitch."

Kagome grabbed her sons ear, "What did you just say!!"

"Oh man!"whined Sachi trying to escape his mothers grip.

Inuyasha sighed, "Oh man...

_**THE END! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PEACE!!!!**_


End file.
